


Obvious

by acetviii (tenangryeditors)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenangryeditors/pseuds/acetviii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius can't help but notice his two friends have been acting strangely around each other. But then again, they're just too obvious.</p><p>(Potions class featuring Amortentia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off of some tumblr post, but I found it a long time ago so I don't remember what it was. So creds to whoever came up with it!  
> (All mistakes are mine)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

"In a moment I will place a cauldron at the center of each table that holds an unknown potion, unknown to you, that is. Without using your notes or your textbook and without tasting or testing your sample, I want your table to identify the substance correctly. It will be one that we have covered these past few days, so Felix Felicis, Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum, Amortentia, or Draught of Living Death. Each person must submit a list of characteristics or clues, if you will, of the mystery potion along with your group's final answer. Try to recall everything we discussed in class about these four solutions."

The classroom filled with chatter as the students moved to make the regular groups of four at the tables following the end of the instructions, and Professor Slughorn began to deliver the potions to each table in the classroom.

Sirius, James, and Remus eyed each other in agreement before walking to one of the last empty tables in the back corner of the room. Sirius found himself standing opposite Remus and to the left of James. They were short one person, due to the absence of Peter who had grown ill overnight and had not been released by Madam Pomfrey yet. Perhaps Professor Slughorn realized that allowing the three boys to work together would not result in much productivity when he placed a large black cauldron on their table. His eyes roamed the classroom until he found the one student he felt he could rely on to make the trio focus on the task at hand.

"Miss Evans," he called, "would you work with these young men today? They need a fourth member."

Lily Evans looked at the group of boys standing near Professor Slughorn. If it had been anyone else she would've joined them with no argument, but it was just her luck that wasn't the case.

"I would, Professor, but then this group would be short a member," she responded in what she hoped was a polite manner.

"No matter. I'm sure they can manage without you for just one day."

Lily nodded and gathered her books and her bag together. She walked over to the three boys' table, hoping that her slight blush wasn't noticeable, and stood at empty spot next to Remus, looking anywhere but at the idiot in across from her.

Sirius snuck a glance at James and smirked when he noticed how uncomfortable he looked. He made eye contact with Remus and nodded towards the boy standing next to him who was intently studying a piece of parchment lying before him. Remus and Sirius exchanged grins. James had fancied Lily for nearly a year now, and though he tried to hide this from the other students at the school, Sirius thought he couldn't be more obvious if he tried.

James was being uncharacteristically silent, and Lily, who usually set out to complete whatever task she was given immediately, appeared to have forgotten there was an assignment at all; she made no move to begin working.

Sirius rolled his eyes. They were both so oblivious to their own outward reactions and the other's.

Finally Remus broke the silence.

"Er, shall we get started then?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. How should we start, though. I haven't been paying attention to what Slughorn's been going on about the last few classes."

"You don't pay attention ever," James shot back, his trademark grin creeping onto his face.

The corners of Lily's mouth twitched upwards as she attempted, and succeeded, to stifle a laugh.

"Well one of the easiest ways to identify a potion is by its color," Remus answered, ignoring James's comment.

Lily leaned forward to inspect the solution and wrinkled her nose. "It's a purplish pink color."

"Oh, well that was simple enough. I don't really think we need any more information than that. It's obvious that it's-"

Lily cut Remus off before he could finish his statement. "My God, Potter! How much cologne do you need? I can smell it all the way from over here."

James looked taken aback, but Sirius saw Remus trying to hold back his laughter out of the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it's not like you don't spray yourself with that toxic perfume of yours. How much do you need? I might pass out, for God's sake," James retorted.

Lily crossed her arms. "I do not put that much on. You're overreacting. Now back away, I want to see if this thing has any noticeable odor seeing as we have to figure out what it is."

James rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid girls."

"Wait, but Remus, didn't you say you already know what-" Remus shook his head and interrupted Sirius.

"No, I didn't say anything." After glancing at James who was too busy sulking to notice anything and Lily who was preoccupied with the potion, he mouthed "amortentia" to Sirius.

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows together, but then understood and almost doubled over laughing. It was too much for him.

"This whole area smells like your cologne, Potter!" Lily announced, glaring at him.

"It does not!"

Remus grinned. "Maybe it's the potion," he suggested innocently.

"Maybe that's what it is. It's not me. I didn't even put any on this morning. I ran out of the stuff." James leaned over the cauldron. "It's not the potion, that's for sure. What did you do, Evans? Dump a whole thing of that stuff in here?"

"Of what?"

"Your damn perfume!"

"I don't even have my perfume with me! I haven't been using it for awhile now because someone spilled it all in the girls' dormitory a few days ago!"

"You know, I think I am right," Remus said, feigning thoughtfulness. "It is the potion."

James and Lily stared at him.  
Sirius stepped between the two and slung his arms around their shoulders. "Did you know that Amortentia gives off the scent of whatever attracts the person?"

Lily scoffed, "Of course I-" She froze, realization dawning on her. Her mouth made an "o" shape and she removed herself from Sirius's embrace. That's when Sirius realized that James was frozen in place, his eyes wide, like a deer in headlights. It seemed that he too understood.

Sirius and Remus made eye contact and began laughing. Their friends were too obvious.


End file.
